Los recuerdos al final del laberinto
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: "... Bromearían durante mucho tiempo que el destino de ambos estaba condenado a cruzarse. Pero nunca hubiesen precisado cuan verdaderas se volverían sus palabras con el tiempo" [Fic para el concurso "La pareja oficial de Daisuke" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Los recuerdos al final del laberinto**

Nunca pensó que encontraría tan interesante observar el techo de su habitación. Tampoco es que fuese frecuente que no pudiese dormir por las noches ya que no había sufrido jamás de insomnio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que le preocupaba o de si algo le preocupaba, en absoluto. No podía conciliar el sueño y no entendía que motivos los mantenían en vigilia.

Los números rojos del reloj digital lo fulminaron, desde su posición, cuando giró el rostro para averiguar la hora. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que lo revisó, aunque le parecieron horas. Seguía siendo demasiado temprano para levantarse. Y demasiado tarde para dormir todo lo que necesitaba.

Daisuke sonrió, a pesar de su mal humor, cuando sus ojos cayeron en la figura que descansaba a su lado. Se fijó en sus rasgos tranquilos, en la sonrisa suave y en la forma en la que los primeros rayos de luz delineaban su silueta. Con el cabello rubio bañándole la espalda desnuda y las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor, su esposa descansaba con total calma y ajena tranquilidad.

Se inclinó ligeramente y marcó un beso suave en su frente, esperando no despertarla antes de tiempo ni molestarla en su sueño.

Se desenredó de las sábanas y buscó sus pantalones entre las ropas olvidadas, antes de salir de su dormitorio. Quería moverse, caminar. Estar inactivo nunca había sido algo propio de él.

El silencio de su casa le dio la bienvenida con mayor notoriedad ahora y sus pasos recorrieron los pasillos hasta que escuchó los resoplidos cansados de su hijo. Curioso como era, se asomó desde la puerta entreabierta y se encontró sonriendo ante la visión. Daiki no se quedaba quieto cuando descansaba, se removía de un lado al otro. Se veía gracioso, con las sábanas entrelazadas en sus brazos, los pies asomándose debajo de las frazadas y la boca abierta. Se preguntó, riéndose en silencio, si era posible descansar en una posición tan incómoda. Suponía que, tal vez, sí lo era.

Se adentró en la habitación, observando con ira el balón de futbol que casi lo hace caer y las googles que su hijo llevaba a todas partes colgando en el respaldo de la cama. Daiki estaba tranquilo, otra vez, y Daisuke lo cubrió con el edredón que había caído al suelo, esperando que no se despertase por el ruido que hizo al atravesar la habitación.

—Reiko...

Se detuvo un minuto cuando lo vio detenerse pero sacudió la cabeza al verlo darse la vuelta y suspirar de nuevo.

Ya no era el mismo que había cargado torpemente en sus brazos, por supuesto. Ni siquiera era el pequeño, con huecos en los dientes, que le pedía que lo llevase en su espalda. Hacia tiempo que su niño había dejado atrás esos pasos. Y ahora suspiraba en sus sueños por una niña que conocía muy bien. ¿Qué podía decir? Los Motomiya tenían un historial en amores no correspondidos o correspondidos a destiempo, de perderse en la espiral de sus sentimientos y no encontrar la salida demasiado pronto. Esperaba que Daiki tuviese más suerte en eso que él.

Negó con un gesto ante el destino de su hijo y cerró la puerta, a sus espaldas.

Todos dormían demasiado profundamente en esa casa, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Lo mejor sería volver a la cama. Después de todo, el día siguiente sería primero de agosto —de hecho, _ya era_ primero de agosto— y había acordado reunirse con sus amigos para celebrar su aniversario. Sería un día agotador y necesitaba descansar. Al menos, un poco.

—¿Daisuke? —la voz somnolienta de Mitsuko emergió en la oscuridad acogedora de su habitación.

—¿Te desperté? —cuestionó, en voz baja. Se metió debajo de las sábanas, descuidado, y Mitsuko se hundió en el círculo de sus brazos.

—Sí. Haces mucho _ruido_ —olvidaba que ella tenía el sueño ligero. Quiso disculparse pero no lo hizo, se alegraba de que se hubiese despertado—... Y te tardaste.

Él sonrió en la penumbra —Me quedé con Daiki un minuto. Casi pensé que ibas a ir a buscarme. Siempre fuiste la que me persiguió.

—Sabía que ibas a volver —ella se burló, medio dormida—. No puedes _dejarme_.

No pudo evitarlo, se rió. —Siempre regreso al final, ¿no? Tarde, pero seguro.

Mitsuko marcó un beso en su pecho, antes de comenzar a trazar dibujos invisibles —Sí. Tengo mucha suerte.

Daisuke le besó la frente de nuevo y apoyó su mejilla en el cabello rubio. —Siempre has estado aquí para esperarme. El afortunado es otro.

Habían pasado mucho para llegar a ese momento, desencuentros y también distancias. También reencuentros y esperanzas. Pero estaban juntos al final del laberinto y era suficiente. Fue el turno de ella para sonreír.

* * *

Daisuke soltó un suspiro mientras escuchaba la voz de su hijo pero se quedó pensativo cuando vio la sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro de su esposa. Mitsuko, por alguna razón, parecía encontrar toda la situación divertida. No podía comprenderla del todo —nunca lo hacia— pero pensó que era mejor dejarla que se hiciese cargo de apaciguar a Daiki. Después de todo, ella parecía ser siempre capaz de convencer a las personas de hacer las cosas que deseaba y sin ningún esfuerzo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Mimi cuando estaban en Estados Unidos. O quizás se debía a que también era hija única.

Nunca podría estar seguro.

Ken les sonrió con suavidad y vio que la pequeña Ichijouji, con el cabello tan oscuro como su padre, se escondía detrás de sus piernas. Parecía que, de verdad, se sentía culpable porque cuando alcanzó a ver los ojos oscuros, parecidos a los de su amigo, brillaban con lágrimas. Se preguntó porque la pequeña había heredado el carácter de Miyako, como tantas otras veces. Sabía que esa situación se repetiría hasta el infinito.

—Estoy segura de que un accidente —Mitsuko sonrió a la pequeña Ichijouji, antes de arrodillarse para estar a la altura de los ojos de su hijo.

—Me dolió, mamá —protestó Daiki, y, entonces, se cruzó de brazos. Giró el rostro para hacer evidente su indignación.

Daisuke se volvió a mirar a Ken, sin entender el comportamiento de su único hijo. Daiki siempre era más _tranquilo_ —¿Qué dices que paso?

—Desde que llegó el bebé a casa, nuestro gato se queda afuera —comentó Ichijouji, mientras se frotaba el cuello con una de sus manos— Parece que se asustó porque lo golpearon con la pelota y escapó. Rei-chan siempre le tuvo cariño y estaba muy enojada con Daiki así que…

—Perdóname, Dai-chan —se disculpó la niña, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Como si se hubiese sorprendido de escucharla, el pequeño olvidó mantenerse serio y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa de ver que le pedían disculpas. Parecía como sino estuviese acostumbrado. A Daisuke no le extrañaba, la pequeña de Ken y Miyako se parecía demasiado a su madre. Sería terrible cuando creciese.

Mitsuko soltó una risita divertida y los tres adultos vieron a los niños marcharse juntos, en dirección a la sala. Parecía que toda la guerra había llegado a su fin y Daisuke no pudo dejar de preguntarse _cuando_ se había resuelto.

—No te entretengas mucho, Dai —Mitsuko le dijo al pequeño cuando se asomó un rato más tarde, para ver que estaban haciendo—. Nos iremos en cuanto Miyako regrese.

Daisuke quiso reírse de la expresión agradecida que reflejó la mirada de su mejor amigo pero se contuvo. Cada vez que tenía que quedarse solo con Daiki, el mundo se daba vuelta y todo lo que podía hacer era suplicar que Mitsuko regrese. Claro que jamás lo admitía en voz alta y fingía que sus ataques de pánico jamás habían sucedido.

El problema de Ken era que pasaba poco tiempo en su casa —su trabajo le consumía demasiadas horas— y con los problemas de salud que tenía su pequeño hijo, que lo arrastraban al hospital más seguido de lo conveniente, tenía que cuidar a Reiko. Miyako, incluso, había dejado su trabajo con Koushiro por tiempo indeterminado.

—¿Cómo está el pequeño, entonces? —dudó Mitsuko, con simpatía.

—Estaba bien esta mañana. Miyako solamente quería asegurarse de que no hubiese más complicaciones con él.

—Estará bien —Daisuke comentó— Es tu hijo. Y de Miyako. Creo que será igual de fuerte que tú.

Ken le sonrió. Motomiya se alegraba siempre de ser la persona que más animase a su amigo —Gracias, Daisuke —escucharon un grito proveniente de la otra habitación y como las quejas de Reiko se reanudaron—. Me alegro que Daiki no sea tan temperamental como tú, aunque sea tu pequeño clon. Rei tiene un carácter… _especial_, necesita que sean más _paciente_ con ella.

Daisuke giró el rostro para mirar a Mitsuko. Ella se reía suavemente pero sus ojos brillaban y él pensó, otra vez, que era un hombre muy afortunado.

* * *

—Mitsuko está embarazada —anunció, de improviso.

Los rostros que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron pero a él no le importó demasiado.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y la emoción que corría a través de su cuerpo aun no parecía dispersarse. Le había sorprendido, claro. Y mucho. Pero también se sentía muy feliz. No sabía si había más sentimientos mezclados en su interior, no podía distinguirlos todos.

—¡Felicitaciones! Aunque no me lo esperaba —Taichi se rió, digiriendo la noticia con un trago de su bebida. Él era la única persona que conocía de ese lugar— Ken y Miyako, ahora tú. Espero que a Takeru no se le cruce la idea. No deberían darme sobrinos tan rápido esos dos. Acaban de casarse.

Daisuke acompañó sus carcajadas —Tú eres el que está tardándose.

—No quiero tener hijos todavía —Yagami aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros— Tal vez en un par de años… Cuando todo este más tranquilo con el Mundo Digital y ya no tenga que dar vueltas al mundo por cada crisis que haya. Quien sabe. La vida no es como la soñamos de niños, yo pensé que estaría jugando al futbol siempre.

Taichi era reconocido mundialmente por su trabajo como embajador, era al que recurrían cuando existían problemas y el que velaba por las soluciones. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y nostálgico al ver que su ídolo estaba tan lejos de lo que había soñado y, al mismo tiempo, totalmente dedicado a lo que había elegido.

No estaba solo pero Daisuke siempre había sentido debilidad por los hermanos Yagami, así que siempre admiraría a Taichi y aun seguía sonriendo al pensar en Hikari.

—Yo pensé que me casaría con Hikari —confesó, repentinamente.

Taichi enarcó una ceja —Te das cuenta de que soy su hermano, ¿verdad? No deberías decirme esas cosas.

Sí, era sentirse como un niño de nuevo. Pese a que a esa edad no les permitirían quedarse en un sitio donde venden alcohol.

—No soy yo quien la dejará embarazada.

—Cállate, Daisuke.

Se habían reunido para celebrar el regreso de Yamato a su país natal —sus primeros viajes exploratorios habían sido un éxito y se había enlistado para viajar un poco más lejos— y cuando terminaron, invitó a Taichi a tomar un trago, para pedirle que le contase como había estado su vida en ese tiempo distanciados. Usualmente, habrían salido junto con los otros. Sin embargo, sus amigos eran adultos y tenían compromisos.

También ellos dos, pero necesitaba despejarse y Taichi había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Voy a ser padre.

—Te escuché la primera vez.

Daisuke giró el rostro hacia él, mientras daba un sorbo a su propia bebida —Me lo estaba diciendo a mí.

—Vas a ser padre —Taichi repitió, como si su cerebro hubiese logrado, finalmente, decodificar la información— Quieres que te felicite, ¿verdad?

Asintió vigorosamente. La idea comenzaba a volverse muy real y se sentía mareado de repente pero no podía negar la emoción —Sí. Estoy feliz.

—Además, amas a esa chica —afirmó Taichi. Daisuke lo miró con sorpresa—Créeme, lo sé. Tienes esa cara de idiota cada vez que Mitsuko esta en la misma habitación. La tienes desde que la conociste, aunque parece que no te diste cuenta hasta hace poco.

—¡Taichi!

Se ruborizó, sin poder evitarlo. Estar con Yagami le hacia sentirse un niño. Además, le recordaba algo que siempre le había dicho Mitsuko, algo que nunca había notado. Había estado enamorado de ella desde hacia tiempo. O tal vez, desde que la conoció. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta, sin embargo.

Mitsuko fue la que tuvo que ir tras él.

Su ídolo volvió a reírse —Estás con la mujer que amas, vas a casarte con ella y ahora parece que vas a ser padre. Pero creo que hay más, ¿no? Escúpelo, aun no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para darte malos consejos.

—No es nada —pero si había cosas que decir y no se contuvo—. Supongo que… Tengo _miedo_. Quisiera ser como un niño otra vez, ¿sabes? No tenía miedo de nada, ni preocupaciones. Ahora… Ahora hay tantas cosas que…

— Koushiro te corregiría. _Es nada_ —Taichi se burló, cuando él se quedó en silencio—. Diría que si _no_ es nada, entonces es _algo_. No es válida esa negación, ¿lo sabes? —Pausó, riendo—Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo.

Enseguida, suspiró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ver a Daisuke le recordaba al niño que había sido, al que había visto crecer. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, felicitándose por ser obsesivo con sus googles —Yamato iba a tener que dejar de burlarse— y las puso en la mesa, delante de su acompañante.

Daisuke lo miró, sorprendido. Si tuviesen muchos años menos y estuviesen en un espacio abierto, Taichi juraría que era una especie de repetición.

Se sentía como un pequeño _deja vu_.

—¿Siempre llevas las googles contigo? —dudó Motomiya, maravillado. Sus dedos reconocieron la forma al seguir las líneas y sonrió, inevitablemente.

—Desde que me las devolviste, yo... no me atrevía a dejarlas. Siempre me ayudaron. —Taichi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo también ante el recuerdo. Sus ojos se tiñeron de nostalgia—Creo que las necesitas, otra vez. Puedes llevártelas... Pero con una condición: Tienes que proponerte ser feliz.

Le tomó más tiempo del debido articular una palabra. —¿Qué?

Taichi lo obligó a cerrar su mano derecha alrededor de las googles, después de resoplar. —¿Recuerdas por qué te las di la primera vez?

—¿Por qué querías que cuidase del Mundo Digital?

El mayor rodó los ojos —Eres demasiado _literal_. Estabas nervioso porque te habían pedido algo nuevo y parecía que nunca ibas a reponerte de las palabras de V-mon. Quería que sepas que podía confiar en ti. Que creía que podías hacerlo. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas, Daisuke. Lo has hecho toda tu vida... Yo sólo te di algo que te lo recuerda. Así que... Tienes que proponerte ser feliz.

Apenas podía hablar. El nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba respirar—… Yo, Taichi… _Gracias_.

Yagami hizo una seña desdeñosa —Sólo no te olvides de pasárselas a alguien que también las merezca. Eran de mi abuelo, ya sabes.

—Se las daré a mi hijo.

—Sí tengo un niño —Taichi afirmó, de repente—… Te las exigiré de vuelta.

—_Hecho_. Cuando tu hijo cumpla once, se las daré. Será una _gran_ tradición familiar.

Rieron juntos.

Daisuke las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta pese a que estuvo tentado a ponérselas, como cuando era pequeño —Siempre sentía que podía resolverlo todo cuando estaba con ellas...

—Porque te hacen pensar en mí. Soy inspirador —Yagami afirmó y él no pudo dejar de reír.

* * *

Intentó que no se notase su nerviosismo pero no era demasiado bueno en esconder sus emociones. Nunca lo había sido, así que no esperaba que eso cambiase. Parecía que todos veían a través de él y notaban, inmediatamente, lo que sentía.

A veces, hubiese preferido no ser tan transparente. Estaba nervioso y sabía que cualquier persona que lo conociese era capaz de notarlo. V-mon le lanzó una mirada pero no dijo nada y se lo agradeció en silencio. No necesitaba que empeorasen la situación. Si hablase, su compañero solamente afirmaría que no tenía sentido sentirse así.

Y él ya lo sabía. Pero saber las cosas jamás cambió nada.

—¿Por qué tan inquieto?

Dio un salto involuntario y escuchó la risa de Mitsuko resonando en su cabeza.

Le encantaba su risa, le hacia pensar en colores brillantes y no podía dejar de sonreír sólo por hacer eco de la alegría que ella irradiaba. Desde que se habían encontrado de nuevo, en las calles de la ciudad de New York, ella le había ayudado más de lo que pensaba. Se convirtió en su inspiración. Nunca pensó que eso podría ser articulado en voz alta. Se trataba de su pequeño secreto.

Sabía que algún día se lo diría. Aunque no había llegado el momento todavía.

—Hoy es la inauguración —comentó, como si ella no lo supiese. La vio cambiar de expresión, desde curiosa hasta divertida. Mitsuko era la que se había ofrecido a fotografiar todo el sitio. ¡Ella misma lo había fotografiado a él para las promociones! Por supuesto que lo sabía— Debería estar acostumbrado, sé que he hecho esto antes pero…

—Nunca se nota que estás nervioso cuando le hablas a la gente —Mitsuko caminó hacia él y le acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta, mientras le daba ánimos.

Daisuke no usaba corbatas, sentía que lo asfixiaban. No acostumbraba a llevar trajes, en realidad —aun sorprendía que Taichi se hubiese acostumbrado a llevar uno cotidianamente— y prefería mucho más estar cómodo que verse elegante. Aunque fuese informal, aunque Mimi desaprobase su elección de tonalidades para la ropa… Aunque Jun le dijese que no parecía un empresario.

Ser espontáneo nunca fue un problema. No podía decir, de repente, que tenía pánico escénico. No lo tenía, realmente… Pero había algo especial, algo que no lograba definir y que lo inquietaba.

Tenía que reconocer que era verdad, que nunca pensaba en lo que decía y por eso todo resultaba más natural. Al contrario que con Mitsuko, cuando las palabras se le trababan y se sentía _horriblemente_ torpe. Le encantaría preguntarle si era tan evidente como se sentía.

En New York había tenido éxito pero se negaba a abrir un local allí sin antes haber abierto uno en su tierra natal, _eran_ prioridades diferentes. Tenía propuestas en Estados Unidos pero eran secundarias, en comparación, a su deseo de empezar su imperio en el lugar donde nació, donde comenzó. Mimi había ayudado mucho con ello, habían acordado hacer planes en conjunto para el futuro.

Su puesto de comidas había triunfado, le había ayudado a subsistir y también le había permitido ahorrar lo suficiente como para empezar lo que tanto había querido.

Tal vez era algo sentimental —seguramente era una persona sentimental— pero había preferido que su primer restaurante fuese inaugurado en Japón.

—Hoy es diferente —declaró, en voz baja. Sus ojos viajaron en todas direcciones salvo en los ojos azules que lo enfrentaban. El edificio lo había decorado Jun y la apertura había sido promocionada por muchos medios. Daisuke sabía que nada saldría mal pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, había una sensación extraña inundando su pecho— _Estoy en casa_.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Mitsuko preguntó, frunciendo el ceño— Pensé que lo que más querías era regresar y abrir tu propio local aquí.

—Quería regresar y abrir un lugar aquí —confirmó—… Pero lo hace _especial_. Hace que todo haya valido la pena.

Ella parecía haber esperado esa respuesta —¿Entonces, qué es lo que te pone nervioso?

—_Aquí_ termina. Supongo que logré lo que siempre quise. Me va bien con la comida —sonrió, divertido.

Su sueño. Aun recordaba como lo había iniciado. La razón había sido simple, como muchas de las cosas en su vida: a él le gustaba la comida. Y no era el único en el mundo.

—No tiene que ser así —Mitsuko aseguró, con suavidad. Le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro—. Has cumplido tu sueño, o parte de él. Estás triste porque termina una etapa —ella hablaba con seguridad, como si supiese exactamente lo que significaban sus palabras— Pero aun tienes planes para el futuro, para seguir. No es solamente un final, también es un inicio… Apenas está comenzando.

La miró durante lo que fue una eternidad. Quiso asegurarse de que no olvidaría los detalles, que podría mantener su imagen en la memoria y que podría recuperarla para siempre. A él le encantaba la sonrisa en sus labios y la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos.

Después de que ella apareció sorpresivamente en su tienda de comidas, pareció decidir quedarse dando vueltas en su vida y él pensó que no podría volver a marcharse jamás. Daisuke se encontró acostumbrado a su cercanía lejana, a verla cuando podía o a encontrar tiempo para llamarla. Mitsuko retrasó sus planes un tiempo —había viajado a New York por vacaciones, o eso le dijo— y buscó un trabajo en Estados Unidos, como fotógrafa. Siempre sospechó que había ido a buscarlo pero nunca pudo preguntárselo.

Si se lo negase, hubiese roto la ilusión.

—No entiendo porque te dejé ir.

Mitsuko parpadeó. Sus ojos reflejaban alegría y tristeza —Porque eres un tonto.

Levantó las cejas ante su respuesta pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No era exactamente la que esperaba pero era algo que ella diría —Pero sigues aquí.

—_Siempre he estado aquí._Tú fuiste el que nunca se dio cuenta.

Él sonrió —Ya no voy a olvidarlo.

* * *

Había días en que resultaba más difícil. Se decía que había tenido suficiente de caminar por las calles llenas de autos ruidosos y transeúntes indiferentes. No era una persona que se molestase especialmente, solía tratar de mantenerse animado y pocas cosas lo hacían enfadarse _de verdad_. Tampoco es que no se irritase por nimiedades pero sus estados de ánimo cambiaban tan abruptamente que, en general, olvidaba el _por qué_ había estado molesto en primer lugar. Siempre trataba de mantener una expresión afable cuando alguien llegaba a su puesto de comidas, mantenía su tono agradable mientras los invitaba a degustar la comida y —estaba seguro— que la disfrutaría si se dedicasen, durante un minuto, a hacerlo.

Pero ese día, realmente, era difícil. Y todo se sintió, de repente, _mal_.

Casi se alegraba de que sus amigos _no_ estuviesen con él pese a lo solitario que se sentía. Era bastante difícil fingir para su compañero digimon que las cosas estaban bien y que no se sentía frustrado consigo mismo. Peor sería si viese los rostros de sus amigos de toda la vida, los que creían en él. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño, el sueño que había mantenido durante años y no le gustaba el sabor amargo que marcaba las horas. Quería triunfar. No sólo por él, sino por la ilusión a la que se había aferrado cuando los ojos luminosos de los niños brillaron en sus aventuras infantiles. Tenía que hacerlo, porque lo había prometido.

Y las promesas no estaban hechas para romperse.

Ken lo miraría preocupado si estuviese allí, porque Ichijouji no se acostumbraba a verlo pensativo. Seguro frunciría el ceño, esperando alguna palabra. Daisuke no solía llevarse bien con el silencio, terminaba —siempre— diciendo lo que pensaba. Tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde. Miyako gritaría, lo golpearía para verlo reaccionar mientras que Iori intentaría calmarla con palabras tranquilas. Takeru sonreiría con esa irritante sonrisa suya pero sería Hikari, con esos ojos brillantes, la que lo animaría a continuar con su sueño. Imaginarlos allí, aunque sea tonto, arrastró una sonrisa en su cara.

Pero se sentía agotado. Podía sentirse derrotado por un día, ¿no?

Estaba en New York, al otro lado del mundo, y vivía día a día. Su familia estaba lejos, igual que sus amigos. Los echaba de menos a todos ellos, incluyendo a Jun. No podía creer que los alocados chillidos de su hermana mayor fuesen algo que añoraba ni tampoco la extraña rutina familiar que tenían en su casa.

V-mon siempre le pedía que no se desanimase, él le mostraba una sonrisa cansada y trataba de mostrar la misma energía de siempre.

Este era su sueño, desanimarse no debería ser una opción. Pero, tenía derecho a quejarse ¿no? Solo lo haría un minuto. Luego, todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Hacía frío, como era usual en las noches. Aun no había llegado el invierno pero los días próximos prometían ser una despedida al clima otoñal que envolvía la luminosa ciudad. Suspiró, cansado, mientras hacia correr el cierre de su campera y se acurrucaba dentro del abrigo. V-mon estaba dormido, medio escondido dentro del carrito donde tenía toda su mercancía y lo escuchaba susurras cosas ininteligibles. Sonrió al mirarlo. Una pequeña bufanda de color verde rodeaba su cuello azul y lo veía moverse inquieto dentro de su sueño.

Él también quería dormir. Después de todo, con el día nuevo volverían su energía acostumbrada y su entusiasmo rejuvenecido. Tenía la tentación de llamar a Mimi, ella siempre lo recibiría con alegría —pensaba que no conocía otro estado de animo— y le daría un poco de su seguridad. Pero eso implicaría decirle a Mimi que estaba desanimado esa noche, que su clientela no era tan fiel como había creído y que sus planes no iban tan bien como aseguraba que iban a todos los demás.

No se volvió cuando escuchó que alguien aclararse la garganta a sus espaldas.

Nadie había ido a su puesto en horas y estar allí —casi solitario— iba a volverlo loco. ¿Acaso no comprendían que no estaba atendiendo a nadie por el momento? No debería rechazar a ningún cliente pero estaba irritado y eso podría traducirse en cualquier cosa.

—Está cerrado.

La brusquedad de su voz fue inevitable. Solamente quería dormir, abandonar ese mal día y volver a empezar la mañana siguiente. Cada vez que se levantaba se prometía luchar por cumplir su sueño y no había excepción. V-mon se encargaba de recordarle que un mal día no era nada en comparación con los buenos momentos. Se lo diría también en ese instante, claro, si no estuviese dormido en primer lugar.

Solo hacía falta que ese día _terminase_.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —replicó una voz cantarina a sus espaldas. Sintió una ola de familiaridad recorrer su espina dorsal mientras ladeaba el rostro. Unos brillantes ojos azules lo recibieron con alegría—, porque así no tendrás excusa para rechazarme _otra vez._

Le tomó un minuto entero —tal vez más— reconocerla. El cabello rubio apenas le rozaba los hombros ahora y su abrigo parecía enorme en comparación a la pequeña figura que escondía detrás. La sonrisa en su rostro estaba intacta, con la misma alegría que recordaba haber visto durante meses, cuando se encontraban a escondidas de todo el mundo.

—¿Mitsuko?

Ojala no hubiese sonado tan sorprendido.

Ella sonrió. —No estoy tan diferente, ¿o sí? Bueno, me he cortado el pelo pero no he cambiado mucho —le tendió un café, con esa expresión alegre que recordaba de antaño. Ni siquiera sabía de donde lo había sacado. Las palmas de sus manos agradecieron el calor residual mientras lo aceptaba. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella. —Es difícil encontrarte, Daisuke. Ya estaba por darme por vencida… Pero Mimi insistió que solías quedarte por estas calles y sabía que irías a su casa pero te estabas tardando mucho… Y…

—Estás aquí.

Mitsuko inclinó el rostro a un lado y frunció los labios, intentando no sonreír. Asintió, suave y decidida a la vez —Estoy aquí. _Siempre_ he estado aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ti —musitó, como si fuera obvio. Se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de café—. Y estoy de vacaciones. Por un tiempo. ¿Sabes? La vida detrás de una cámara no es tan emocionante como pensé. Espero que lo tuyo haya sido más gratificante.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

No la había visto en años, cuando se encontraban a escondidas en su lugar secreto y ella lo perseguía con su cámara fotográfica. Era extraño verla allí, tranquila y sonriente. Tan distinta a sus recuerdos pero tan idéntica al mismo tiempo.

Una parte de su pasado se había quedado con ella.

—Te ves agotado —comentó, con suavidad. Le lanzó una mirada intrigada a V-mon, que roncaba suavemente. —¿cómo ha estado tu día?

Daisuke se rió entre dientes al oír el murmullo agotado de su compañero mientras miraba como la luz artificial bañaba el cabello de Mitsuko. Hacia un par de horas, habría comenzado a hablar de sus tortuosos clientes impacientes y de la poca atención que recibía su puesto de comidas a mitad de la calle concurrida. Le habría platicado de lo derrotado que se sentía y la forma en la que echaba de menos a sus amigos. Con Mitsuko siempre había sentido que podía sincerarse.

Tal vez era esa mirada brillante en sus ojos. Y él la miró como si acabase de encontrar algo que no recordaba haber perdido.

Sonrió. Solo tenía una cosa para decir —Sorprendente.

* * *

—Me voy.

Mitsuko parpadeó, extrañada —_Pero acabas de llegar_.

Se sentó a su lado, respirando la tranquilidad que se adueñaba del lugar y vio el pequeño lago que se extendía frente a ellos, acariciando la costa con suavidad mientras se sacudía en pequeñas olas.

Era gracioso que el Mundo Digital se hubiese convertido en el punto de encuentro que tenía con Mitsuko, testigo de su relación más que ningún otro sitio. Se habían visto allí muchas veces, era más fácil enfrentar la distancia que siempre se había abierto camino entre ellos cuando fingían que no estaban más lejos que cualquier otro conocido. Podían hacerlo allí. Solo bastaba con sincronizar sus horarios y aparecer en el lugar elegido.

Ni siquiera hacia falta esperar demasiado.

En el Mundo Digital no importaba tanto la hora y el tiempo, solamente lo que ellos eran cuando estaban juntos y a él no le importaba creer que era así de sencillo. Que podían continuar de ese modo. Como una fantasía. Porque no necesitaban a nadie más durante ese tiempo. O, al menos, así lo había pensado varias veces.

Por supuesto, al otro lado, estaba el mundo _real_.

—Me refiero a que me voy de Japón —explicó, sencillamente. Quería ver si recordaba lo que había dicho de su sueño de tener una enorme casa de comidas.

Mitsuko movió su cabello hacia atrás mientras se movía para poder encararlo. Siempre le había gustado verla sonreír, le recordaba que no estaba mal alegrarse por pequeños gestos. Sus ojos azules centellaron con curiosidad.

—A Estados Unidos, ¿cierto? —cuestionó ella. Sabía que él quería dedicarse a algo sobre la comida, había querido hacerlo desde niño. Lo recordaba porque había sido una de las primeras conversaciones que habían tenido sobre el futuro.

—Sí. Ya sabes, por mi sueño. Están al otro lado del planeta y nadie me conocerá. Seré pionero, supongo. Iniciaré un imperio —bromeó, aunque sus ojos parecían ver más allá.

Mitsuko se rió —Me gustaría recorrer el mundo.

Daisuke asintió, ella se lo había dicho alguna vez. Cuando hablaban de sueños que quizás no tendrían lugar o que, quizás, sí lo harían. Él había estado ahorrando para viajar pero imaginaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como le gustaba pensar. Tampoco es que lo pensase demasiado, lo suyo siempre había sido la improvisación.

Sus ahorros habían sido sugerencia de Taichi —y él siempre hacia caso de Taichi—, que había comenzado a viajar cuando se dedicó a estudiar fuera de Japón. Yagami aspiraba a convertirse en el embajador oficial del Mundo Digital y le había dicho a Daisuke que no estaba de más contar con un plan de apoyo. Motomiya aun recordaba la risa de Yamato al escuchar el consejo y su voz asegurándole a Taichi que por fin había madurado.

—Lo harás. Cumplir tu sueño, quiero decir.

No lo decía por decir, creía que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Dudaba que existiese algo capaz de detenerla. Esa era la impresión que Mitsuko le causaba, que todo podría funcionar y ser perfecto, sin tener _sentido_ realmente.

—Tú también lo harás.

—Nunca me habían elegido antes —murmuró, con suavidad. Siempre había alguien mejor, alguien que era más agradable y que no pretendía llevarse al mundo por delante. Él trató de que nunca le afectase pero, a veces, el rechazo fue doloroso.

—Claro que sí. Eres un niño _elegido._

No podía creer que ella lo acusase de ser _literal_ cuando no era mucho mejor que él, en esa materia. Era gracioso verla con ese gesto de confusión. Era como una niña pequeña, curiosa y extrañada.

No hablaba de eso. Pensaba en como que ella fue la que se interesó por él, la que le dijo que lo quería y la que lo acercaba siempre que podía, la que se esforzaba por verlo y corría sus horarios cuando se lo pedía. A veces, supuso, lo hacia para probarla y él también se dio cuenta que la hizo parte de su vida. No quería perderla.

O ella era muy caprichosa o tenía mucha fe en lo que tenían, no sabía que prefería.

Suspiró. Jun le había hecho pensar en algunas cosas que antes no había considerado. Bueno, había muchas cosas que no había considerado. Pero Mitsuko merecía más que un pequeño pensamiento, merecía más que esperar siempre cosas. Ella era una soñadora, él también. Pero uno de los dos tenía que ser maduro y decidió que le tocaba hacer su parte. Cronológicamente, era _el mayor_.

No podía seguir pensando que ella lo esperaría, no podía forzarla a prometer que lo haría. Mitsuko tenía todo el derecho a continuar sin esperarlo. Y a encontrar el amor en Francia, o en China. En donde fuese. ¿Y si encontraban a otra persona? Maldita sea Jun, por hacerle pensar en un futuro donde no vería a la prima de Takeru junto a él.

—No podremos seguir viéndonos como ahora.

Ella suspiró. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el lago, como si lo encontrase irracionalmente fascinante de repente —Lo sé —hizo una pequeña pausa y lo miró, extrañada al ver que se quedaba callado— ¿vas a terminar conmigo por eso?

—No va a ser igual. Ahora nos vemos poco, luego empeorará. Ni siquiera somos del mismo país, Mitsuko.

—Las cosas siempre cambian —ella asintió— Sé lo que significa, Daisuke. No soy una niña. Vas a irte al otro lado del Mundo. Pero Francia está más cerca de Estados Unidos que de Japón.

—No sé si funcionará.

Ella lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra —¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Motomiya Daisuke?

Sonrió ligeramente, aunque se sentía pésimo —Estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo sé —suspiró— ¿Tan rápido vas a darte por vencido?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Había un matiz indefinible en su voz y se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Mitsuko no comprendía, él no entendía. Las cosas iban a cambiar, iban a verse cada menos… Quizás no podrían tener contacto de forma tan segura. Él iba a dedicarse a su trabajo, ella aun tenía mucho que hacer en Francia. Sus estudios, su trabajo, nuevos amigos, grandes cambios.

No quería romper la ilusión que ella había sido en su vida. _Demasiado irreal para ser verdad_.

Mitsuko lo miró, frunciendo el ceño —¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo?

—Sé que encontrarás a alguien _mejor_.

Todo se reducía a eso, a que siempre habría alguien que la mereciera mucho más.

Daisuke se levantó de su sitio porque realmente no esperaba que contestase y las lágrimas en aquellos ojos azules habían sido suficiente respuesta. Se preguntó si podía odiar a alguien más de lo que se odiaba así mismo en ese momento. Le dijeron que había madurado pero él pensó que nunca le gustó crecer, después de todo.

* * *

Nevaba. El contraste del clima calido que los había despedido en la sala de computación se contrastaba furiosamente con los copos blancos que caían, al amparo del cielo oscuro, en aquel mundo natural.

Daisuke lamentó, otra vez, su pésima elección de lugares para la reunión que había establecido con la prima de Takeru. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que buscar una ubicación cercana era inconveniente, en muchas maneras, para él.

Había pedido la ayuda de Koushiro —después de todo, no podía contar con el silencio de Miyako y no quería oír sus burlas— para que le abriese una puerta al Mundo Digital cerca de la que Mitsuko contactaba. La joven Inoue solía manejar las computadoras mejor que nadie pero era más irritante que cualquier otra persona que conocía. El pelirrojo sabía ser discreto. Además de que era quien le enseñó a Miyako a manejar las computadoras… Eso quería decir algo, ¿no?

En su mente, todo había salido bastante bien. Pero no había contado con que haría frío en ese punto del mapa. V-mon, frotando sus brazos con disgusto, no dejaba de recriminárselo.

—Cállate —espetó, mientras movía sus manos para darse calor. Tenía los dedos fríos y la sensación reconfortante no apareció—. Ya estamos aquí, deja de quejarte.

V-mon se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Daisuke se debatió entre la irritación y la diversión. Terminó sonriendo a la expresión desdeñosa del digimon, como siempre.

—Deberías haber traído una campera —comentó Mitsuko, en voz alta. No la habían oído llegar por el ruidoso viento que zumbaba en el aire pero Daisuke sintió una inesperada alegría cuando sus ojos se encontraron— Te congelarás. Ven, hay una cueva cercana. Cutemon está allí…

V-mon dio un salto de alegría. Claro, el digimon siempre se emocionaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de la compañera virtual de Mitsuko.

Empezó a caminar, ansioso, en la dirección que señalaba la joven. Mitsuko se aferró a su abrigo y Daisuke no pudo evitar reparar en su nariz roja y en los ojos azules, medio escondidos detrás de su sombrero y su bufanda.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Mamá siempre encuentra algo que discutir —sonrió. Sus mejillas se marcaron con hoyuelos o eso apostaba Daisuke, que la había visto sonreír mucho los últimos días y en climas más aptos. Lamentaba no poder verla—. Se quejó de que estaba siempre con la computadora, creo que paso poco tiempo en comparación con otros… Debería hablar de Koushiro con ella, ¿no?.

Nunca usaba los honoríficos correspondientes, con nadie. A Daisuke ya no le sorprendía. Ella había nacido en Francia y todas sus costumbres le hablaban de sus diferencias.

Era prima de Takeru, consentida por sus padres ya que era hija única y estaba acostumbrada a ganar. También a él el gustaba ganar pero eso no tenía demasiado que ver.

A Mitsuko le gustaban las pinturas, las fotografías. Tal vez lo artístico estaba incluido en los genes Takaishi como lo demostraban Takeru y Yamato. Y, quizás, a Daisuke le gustaban las fotógrafas. Bien, Hikari nunca había sido fotógrafa pero era tonto reparar en ello.

—¿Cómo sabías que nevaría?

No parecía sorprendida.

—Cutemon —explicó ella, simplemente. Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban juntos, siguiendo las huellas de V-mon, las que permanecían marcadas en el colchón blanco y helado de nieve— Ella conoce las zonas. Llegamos temprano así que buscamos un lugar para esperarlos, pensé que también sabías que nevaría. Decidí salir a ver si te veía llegar.

Daisuke pensó que le gustaría ser como Jou y estar preparado para todo, habría sabido que tendría que traer cosas para calentarse. Mitsuko era más pequeña y estaba mejor preparada, que desilusión.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo, con sinceridad.

—Siempre soy yo la que te persigue. Es bueno que haya un cambio de roles —Mitsuko aseguró, divertida. Tenía esa misma mirada burlona que mostraba su primo cuando discutía con él. Daisuke debía aceptar que no era tan seguido como al comienzo. Pero, de nuevo, Takeru encontraba divertido hacerlo enfadar.

Sonrió. Nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente —Nunca me he dado cuenta de que me _perseguías_.

Hasta que Hikari le hizo notar algunas cosas.

—Pensé que había sido _evidente_.

Daisuke no lo dudaba. Lo pensó durante un minuto pero desistió.

Se habían conocido por casualidad un par de años atrás, cuando Hikari cumplía sus dieciocho años. Mitsuko Takaishi había viajado a Japón desde Francia para visitar a sus primos y sus caminos se encontraron, literalmente. Aun se ruborizaba cuando recordaba que se habían chocado en una esquina y ella se había golpeado la cabeza por su causa después de que la derribó. No había sido intencional, sin embargo. Aun recordaba la mirada aturdida que ella le había dirigido después de que la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. No podía pensar en un encuentro más patético.

Entraron a la cueva y parpadeó al ver una fogata encendida. V-mon tenía las manos extendidas en dirección al fuego y hablaba animadamente con Cutemon. Los digimon no se quejaban mucho con los cambios climáticos, estaban acostumbrados a las variables. Lo gracioso del Mundo Digital era que, quizás a pocos kilómetros, había un sitio donde el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

Podría haber elegido un mejor lugar. Con ella, sin embargo, siempre había cosas que estaban totalmente al revés. Tal vez era mejor así.

Mitsuko y él se sentaron en el suelo, acercándose al calor. Pensó que no era tan mal sitio, después de todo. Al menos, lo consideró mejor después de que sus manos se sintieron cálidas. Las pocas veces que había estado encerrado en una de esas cuevas fue durante sus aventuras infantiles en el Mundo Digital y esta situación era totalmente distinta.

Claro, aun había mucho por hacer en la dimensión digital donde abundaban las criaturas virtuales porque los humanos conocían la existencia de los digimon y, por supuesto, eran los niños elegidos los que se encargaban de pacificar la situación.

Pero no era una época de conflicto como en el pasado. Se avecinaban tiempos de paz.

—Takeru me ha dicho que también vendrás este verano a Japón.

Su acompañante asintió —Con mis padres, esta vez. Se está volviendo una costumbre. Si no cambian de opinión, los tres estaremos allí. A papá le gusta recordar su tierra natal y mamá no puso excusas este año. Mi abuelo Michel no quiere, dice que le recuerda a mi abuela.

Daisuke miró las chispas que danzaban en el aire y luego se volvió hacia ella, curioso —Hikari me dijo algo ayer. Me hizo pensar en ti.

Mitsuko movió su rostro hacia él, echando el cabello hacia atrás para mirarlo. Se había quitado el gorro y el fuego le daba reflejos inusuales a su cabello rubio.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que nunca me doy cuenta de las cosas más _obvias_ hasta que me golpean en la cara.

Ella se rió —Bueno, es cierto —lo miró, intrigada y curiosa. Daisuke pensó que era una niña detrás de esas facciones juveniles y alegres— ¿Por qué te hizo pensar en mí?

—Por esto.

Y la besó.

* * *

Takeru le lanzó una mirada. —Entonces… ¿Desde cuando sales con _ella_? —cuestionó, casualmente. Era mitad en serio, mitad en broma. Quizás más en serio que en broma. Daisuke nunca podía estar seguro con su amigo, no tenían las mismas líneas de pensamiento.

Se habían sentado frente a frente en uno de los improvisados asientos que ofrecía la sala mientras esperaban. Tuvo que tratar de no escupir el refresco que estaba bebiendo, agradecido de haber tenido éxito cuando la sorpresa de la declaración expiró.

Takaishi sonrió, malévolamente. Estaba clara cual había sido su intención. Siempre había sido alguien _molesto_. Daisuke sospechaba que siempre se había divertido a costa suya. Más que una sospecha, era una certeza que no quería anunciar.

—No estamos _saliendo_. —Se habían encontrado varias veces, la verdad. En el cine, en el Mundo Digital… Solo un par de veces. —Bueno, sí. Tal vez.

Definir la relación no era fácil. Hablaban más por mensajes o vía Internet. A él le gustaban las cosas simples. Y con Mitsuko, a veces, había que ver más allá.

¡Pero todo había sido culpa de Takeru! Si él no le hubiese pedido que estuviese con ella, al comienzo… Seguramente no habrían comenzado a verse. O _hablarse_, o lo que sea.

Ah, siempre era tan gratificante encontrar a alguien más a quien culpar.

Recordaba que, cuando Takaishi había comenzado a salir con Hikari —y Mitsuko aun estaba de visita en Japón—, le había pedido que acompañase a la joven al Mundo Digital, que se quedase con ella como un favor que le debía. Así, Takeru disfrutaba de su incipiente noviazgo y Mitsuko tenía su ansiada visita al mundo de los digimon. No había sido culpa suya que ella hubiese hallado, entonces, a su compañero y que comenzase a hacerle preguntas como si fuese alguna especie de _superestrella_. O que lo mirase tan interesada y le hablase de cosas que no había considerado antes.

Habían comenzado a escribirse después de ese incidente. Primero mensajes y luego se pudieron en contacto con video llamadas. Solo ahora, que la muchacha estaba en tierra japonesa —otra vez, por vacaciones—, podían salir juntos y hacer otras cosas. Era extraño pensar que, pese a la distancia, sentía que conocía a Mitsuko mucho mejor que a otras personas con las que convivía día a día.

Ni siquiera sabía si había una relación porque habían comenzado a verse por cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con ellos mismos o sus deseos. No tenía sentido ni siquiera para él. Aunque pocas cosas tenían realmente sentido para él.

Por supuesto, a su amigo no le gustó esa respuesta.

Enarcó una ceja rubia y lo miró intensamente. Mitsuko tenía los ojos azules también y Daisuke trató de no compararlos —¿Tal vez? No pensé que eras de esas personas que jugaban con las mujeres.

—No lo soy. _Somos_ amigos —se defendió, inmediatamente. Nunca había pensado que Takeru podía ser _tan_ protector, sumo puntos para él en su escala. También le molestó la sugerencia, por supuesto.

Él no jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas. _Nunca_ lo había hecho y no pensaba hacerlo _jamás_.

Lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaban Hikari y Mitsuko. Las escuchó reír juntas y sintió una oleada de alegría inesperada. Le gustaba ver a Hikari feliz, era algo natural. Cada vez que la joven Yagami estaba feliz, sentía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con Mitsuko, era más complicado. Ella era como una espiral de entusiasmo, energía y alegría. Para cosas muy distintas.

Las dos los habían arrastrado —por separado— hacia una galería donde mostraban las fotografías de Morgan_-como-se-llame._Ambas estaban interesadas en su obra, especialmente porque decían que era un fotógrafo que retrataba la naturalidad de forma teatral. Daisuke aun trataba de entender que significaba eso.

Las chicas habían comenzado a comentar las curiosidades como si el encuentro casual hubiese sido cualquier cosa menos inesperado. Estaba seguro, otra vez, que no entendía a las mujeres.

—¿Te gusta Hikari? —cuestionó Takeru, de improviso.

Daisuke lo miró, sorprendido. Nunca había esperado esa pregunta de forma tan directa y, menos aún, desde su antiguo rival.

—¿Qué? —Hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando alguna explicación— ¿Me estás preguntando si _me_ gusta _tu_ novia?

—Es una pregunta _válida_, ¿no? —No había resentimiento en la voz de su amigo pero tampoco era simple curiosidad—. Siempre te gustó Hikari.

Había algo que no podía definir dentro de la mirada atenta de Takeru, que hablaba en voz baja y tranquila. Lo vio echarse hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared a modo de respaldo y supo que estaba aguardando una respuesta.

No tenía ninguna.

—Hace unos meses, habrías mirado hacia otro lado y habrías querido negarlo —No sabía que responder a eso y cuando lo intentó, vio que Takaishi comenzó a reírse. Francamente, Daisuke se preguntó si había enloquecido— Entonces, esa es la razón.

Estaba perdido. Odiaba que hicieran eso. —¿La razón?

—¡Takeru! ¡Daisuke! Vengan, tenemos que tomarnos una _fotografía_. ¡Él está aquí!

Su amigo se encogió de hombros mientras ambos se levantaban y caminaban hacia donde estaban las chicas. Hikari sonreía con entusiasmo mientras sujetaba su cámara y Mitsuko parecía reírse mientras le susurraba algo en su oído.

—Ya no me miras como si quisieras estar en _mi_ lugar —susurró Takeru, pero se perdió en la distancia entre ellos.

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya soltó un nuevo suspiro. No acostumbraba _nunca_ a levantarse temprano. Le gustaba dormir hasta que el sol estuviese en lo alto del cielo. Pero había prometido a Hikari que no llegaría tarde y, como siempre, era incapaz de ir contra lo que le decía ella. Siempre había algo especial con su amiga, lo sentía, pero había quedado en el pasado, aunque no fue precisamente fácil dejarlo atrás... Ni siquiera estaba realmente seguro de si estaba realmente en el olvido pero si se lo repetía constantemente, estaba seguro que lo haría.

Todavía, cuando la veía, sentía un arrebato de felicidad que le oprimía el pecho y no le permitía dejar de sonreír. Más aún con lo feliz que parecía su amiga últimamente pese a que, él sabía, todo era culpa de Takaishi.

Lo había hablado con Ken antes de asistir al cumpleaños de la menor de los Yagami, esa sensación que lo invadía cuando pensaba en la relación entre los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza. Una parte de él es como sí siempre lo hubiese sabido, desde el día en el que Takeru llegó a su vida. Otra parte, quizás una que había perdido fuerza con el tiempo, se sentía _triste_. No sabía sí era porque Hikari había hallado el amor, sí porque Takeru había ganado su corazón o porque él nunca había podido ser especial para una chica como lo era la elegida de la luz. Tal vez, por todo.

Ken le había preguntado sí a lo temía era perderlos a ellos, a sus amigos. Quizás, un poco sí. Un poco demasiado. Estaban creciendo, sus caminos se estaban separando. Ken había comenzado a salir con Miyako. Hikari con Takeru. Sora y Yamato llevaban juntos algún tiempo. Taichi había estado alejado por una beca que lo había llevado lejos, igual que a Ishida.

Ahora el antiguo grupo estaba intentando sobrevivir pese a que crecían y él pensaba que estaba quedándose estancado, aunque no sabía _por qué_.

—¿Daisuke? —Jun preguntó cuando él salió de su dormitorio y lo interceptó en el pasillo— ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué haces despierto?

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Jun, su hermana mayor, parecía una niña encerrada en un cuerpo de adulta. No podía creer que siguiese queriendo molestarlo como cuando era más pequeño. Parecía que ella nunca crecería, lo que lo alegraba un poco —sí tenía que reconocerlo— pero le exasperaba también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jun le dio una sonrisa —¿Tanto te molesta verme? Vaya, pensé que me querías un poco más que eso —afirmó, con dramatismo.

—Me alegra verte en casa cuando estás callada y no me molestas a cada rato, ¿sabes? —suspiró—, ayer me dijiste que tenías que volver a la universidad, por eso te pregunto.

Ella estaba estudiando decoración de interiores y se había mudado junto con Momoe a un departamento cerca de la universidad. Desde que su hermana mayor se había marchado, la casa se sentía un poco más _solitaria_.

Era una suerte que Chibimon se hubiese encargado de mantenerse ruidoso y vivo. A Daisuke no le sorprendió ver a su compañero digimon delante del televisor al despertar, jugando con sus viejos videojuegos. Era una costumbre adquirida que tenía. Sí Chibimon se despertaba antes que su compañero, se iba a con los juegos de video. Sí el humano se despertaba antes que su amigo digital, entonces era que algo estaba _mal_.

—Shin pasará a buscarme después del mediodía. Quería almorzar con nuestros padres aunque supongo que tú tienes otros planes y no te nos unirás —Daisuke la miró interrogante. Jun le dio una sonrisa burlona—, no te habrías levantado _tan_ temprano de no ser así.

—Sí, tienes razón. Takeru quiere que salgamos con su _prima_.

Jun lo miró con picardía y Daisuke se preguntó qué _demonios_ estaba pensando su hermana. —Así que tu amigo Takeru _te_ _ha conseguido una novia_.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¿De que estás hablando? —se exaltó, inmediatamente. La sonrisa de Jun aumentó proporcionalmente a la vergüenza de Daisuke. Ella no podía dejar de encontrarlo tierno. Y tonto. Pero era un tonto muy tierno.

—Tú dijiste que él quería que salieses con su prima —sus falsos ojos soñadores hicieron acto de presencia— ay, _¡Dai-chan tiene novia!_

Daisuke frunció el ceño pero aún se sentía ligeramente avergonzado. Él nunca había sabido como lidiar con el carácter tan particular de su hermana. A menos que la solución sea comenzar una pelea.

—¿Es linda? —insistió la joven, entre risas de diversión. Daisuke no replicó y ella se sonrió—, oh, _¡Sí que lo es!_

—¡Cállate! Takeru nos pidió a todos que salgamos con ella, quiere conocer a los niños elegidos...

Jun detuvo sus juegos y frunció el ceño —Pero yo también soy una elegida.

Era cierto. Jun había conseguido su D-3 púrpura y a su compañera en el año 2003. Ella, las hermanas de Miyako y uno de los hermanos de Jou.

—Hay cientos —él recordó, con calma— No creerás que pueda conocernos a todos en un día, ¿verdad?

Jun soltó una risita —Y ustedes son casi una leyenda así que entiendo el interés —Daisuke se ruborizó ligeramente porque Jun parecía orgullosa por ese hecho. Él y sus compañeros de aventuras eran conocidos por casi todos los niños alrededor del globo—. Entre los novatos tenemos un nombre para ustedes, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué nombre? —inquirió él, extrañado.

—Algún día lo sabrás —ella replicó y siguió su camino, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices. Daisuke recordó súbitamente que su objetivo había sido ir al cuarto del baño y todo lo demás había sido obra de Jun para ganarle. Su hermana, definitivamente, seguía siendo una niña. Golpeó la puerta verde con terquedad y su hermana le gritó, desde el otro lado, que debía esperar su turno.

—¿Ha vuelto a ganarte Jun? —preguntó Chibimon, cuando vio a su compañero entrar al dormitorio— Parece que se te ha olvidado que es astuta ahora que no vive contigo.

—Concéntrate en el juego, Chibimon.

El pequeño digimon soltó una risita divertida. Daisuke frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué encontraban divertido hacerlo enfadar? Él, simplemente, no lo entendía.

—Eres gracioso cuando te enojas —comentó su amigo virtual, como sí le hubiese leído la mente. Daisuke soltó un suspiro profundo y sonrió mientras se inclinaba para acariciarle la cabeza. Chibimon siempre se acomodaba en el extremo de su cama para poder estar más cómodo, así que sólo necesitó sentarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué nivel vas?

—El quince —comentó el digimon. Motomiya pensaba que se veía tierno con el control de mando entre sus brazos diminutos—, pero lo dejaré aquí hasta que regresemos. ¿Está todo listo?

—Supongo. ¿Por qué Takeru quiere estar con nosotros tanto tiempo? Almuerzo y merienda, es mucho.

—Son nuestros amigos, pensé que te gustaría —comentó el pequeño, distraídamente.

—Estoy bien, sólo que odio despertarme por la mañana —se levantó y caminó hacia su mesita de noche para sujetar su D-3. Lo llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, casi nunca lo dejaba en la casa y se había convertido en una costumbre mantenerlo en algún bolsillo que tuviese o sujeto a su cinturón.

Chibimon giró el rostro para ver a su amigo y protestó cuando el letrero que anunciaba su derrota lo fulminó desde la pantalla. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. —¿Daisuke? ¿No teníamos que irnos antes de las once...?

Motomiya le lanzó una mirada fugaz al reloj que reflejaba la pantalla de su D-Scan y masculló una maldición entre dientes. Sujetó su mochila y Chibimon se sintió súbitamente capturado por su compañero —Miyako me matará... ¡Y lo disfrutará! Bailará sobre las cenizas de mi cuerpo.

Chibimon lo contempló como sí le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra y es que la imagen que se pintó en su mente con las palabras de Daisuke era absurda.

—Esperemos que la prima de Takeru no se enfade por la impuntualidad —él suspiró. Sus amigos ya conocían al despistado de Motomiya, Mitsuko, en cambio, no. Daisuke sonrió al recordar la extravagante actitud de la prima de Takeru y Yamato.

—No parece tan desquiciada como Miyako

—Ni tranquila —Chibimon comentó, divertido.

Recordaba como se habían conocido ella y su compañero humano. Daisuke la había derribado sobre la calle, literalmente. No podía pensar en un encuentro más _desafortunado_ que ese. En defensa de su despistado compañero, ella no estaba muy atenta a su propio recorrido tampoco, Yamato les recriminó a los dos jóvenes por estar pensando en las nubes después de que ambos se hubiesen recuperado y presentado el uno al otro. Los dos andaban en direcciones contrarias y la colisión fue inevitable al llegar a la esquina que conectaba las calles. Naturalmente, había sido culpa de los dos muchachos en cuestión.

Chibimon bromearía durante mucho tiempo que el destino de ambos estaba condenado a cruzarse. Pero nunca hubiese precisado cuan verdaderas se volverían sus palabras con el tiempo.

* * *

**N/A**: Pequeños fragmentos de la historia de Mitsuko y Daisuke, en orden inverso. Estaba viendo una película cuando se me ocurrió esta historia y me inspiró para escribirla en cronología inversa, llegando a una de las primeras veces que ellos se vieron.

Tenía la intención de participar para el concurso de "la pareja oficial de Daisuke" para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Tardé mil años en terminar esta historia, creo que mi musa no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarme. Al final, como el plazo se terminaba... Bueno, no sé que pasó. La terminé. Siempre tarde, pero seguro... O casi seguro. Soy peor que Daisuke.

*Tal vez no sea del todo comprensible la historia porque corre a la inversa pero así de desordenada se me ocurrió la primera vez.

**No pude evitar nombrar como _Daiki_ al hijo de Daisuke, y _Reiko_ a la hija de Ken y Miyako, ya que son los nombres que utilicé para otras historias.


End file.
